Tu y yo no somos hermanos, Sakura
by Tsukiyama Yume-chan
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran fueron criados como hermanos, siempre estaban juntos, dormían juntos, iban a la escuela junto. Ambos son adoptados y lo saben pero ellos creen que son hermanos de sangre por varios motivos . ¿Qué pasará cuando uno de ellos descubra que no lo son? Él se va y ella no sabe la razón ¿Cómo actuaras Sakura?
1. Descubrimiento

¡Hola! ¡Aquí otra historia!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los uso con el fin de divertirme un poco y a ustedes. Y la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: AU

* * *

Año 1992

San Diego, California, Estados Unidos.

Parque del Ala, Avenida Palm.

Se podía escuchar sus pasos correr por el cemento que formaba un camino por todo el parque, traía una carriola en mano donde dos pequeños estaban sentados. Ese día, la joven de cabellos gris, largo, ondulado y mojado, mantenía su rápido paso. El clima del día no era favorable, ni para ella ni para los pequeños, era invierno, hacía frío y para empeorarla: Llovía a cantaros. Salir fue la peor decisión que tomó, pero la pelea con su marido fue tan fuerte que no pensó en ese momento y se llevó a sus hijos d años de edad. Su rostro estaba golpeado, su labio inferior estaba roto del lado derecho y un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, tenía una gran cicatriz en la ceja izquierda y su nariz mantenía un curita en el tabique.

La pequeña era una niña de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y rasgos orientales. Sí, la joven de cabellos grises era asiática, para ser exactos: japonesa. Al igual que su esposo. Por la cual la niña era japonesa pero con nacionalidad estadounidense. Su vestimenta era una camisa rosa con un estampado de Mini*, una chamarra blanco de plumas, unos jeans azules y unos converse blanco con rosa. Era la menor de los dos.

El niño tenía los ojos rasgados y cafés oscuro al igual que su cabello, también mostraba rasgos orientales, y al igual que la niña era un nacido en estados unidos. Su vestimenta era una camisa azul con un estampado de Mickey Mouse junto con una chamarra roja de plumas, unos jeans azules y unos tenis nike. Siendo el niño mayor.

La mujer al llegar al gimnasio del parque, pudo cubrirse del agua, varios de sus cabellos estaban pegados a sus mejillas, su ropa que era una chamarra polo y unos jeans azules acampanados estaban mojados, había olvidado su paraguas. Respiraba agitadamente, y en una de las bancas se sentó para descansar.

Pensando y analizando la situación, empezó a llorar. Su esposo se había convertido en un adicto al trabajo, era violento con ella llegando al punto de empezar a golpearla. Estaba asustada, no sabía que haría con dos pequeños a su cargo, no quería regresar y que él llegara a tocarlos, no lo soportaría. Tenía estudios hasta la preparatoria, dominaba el idioma, así que podría trabajar. Pero sabía que no era suficiente, un día sus hijos crecerían y los gastos también. Entró en pánico.

"_¿Y sí los pongo en adopción? Sería mejor para ellos" _

A lo lejos, visualizó una biblioteca pública. Era alrededor del mediodía, así que seguramente estaría abierto. Podría ir a ese lugar y refugiarse, una idea llegó a su mente.

Sí dejaba a sus hijos sería libre, se iría y no tendría que esforzarse tanto en la vida. Sí, la mejor idea era dejar a sus hijos y marcharse a un lugar lejos, lejos de su esposo, lejos de sus hijos, lejos de las responsabilidades que tendría que cargar si se quedaba con ellos, no gastos, no desveladas, podría hacer lo que quisiera. Una sonrisa entristecida apareció en su rostro, agarró su cabeza agachándola y empezó a reír histéricamente. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de su cabeza, sabía que se volvería loca, no lo soportaría.

Corrió con su carriola a aquel edificio lleno de libros, no le importó la lluvia, no le importó mojarse nuevamente. Iría y dejaría a ese par de responsabilidades y huiría, sí, huiría y jamás regresaría.

"_No estoy equivocada, no estoy equivocada, esto es lo mejor…para mí"_ Pensando egoístamente, cruzó la calle sin fijarse si venía algún peligro.

Y ahí las consecuencias de su desesperación, una camioneta venía a exceso de velocidad, la mujer que llevaba a ambos niños volteó a ver el auto que se aproximaba a ellos y como reacción empujó la carriola doble con ambos niños adentro, salvándolos .

Lo que se pudo ver en el accidente, fue como la mujer salió volando a unos metros por el impacto con el automóvil; su rostro ensangrentado y sus brazos y rodillas estaban rojizas y raspadas.

El hombre que la había impactado, frenó instantáneamente y en pánico se fue del lugar. A lo lejos un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, miró el espectáculo, quedándose en shock. No dudó en dirigirse al cuerpo tirado a la mitad de la calle y rápidamente sacó su celular marcando a emergencias pidiendo rápido una ambulancia, estaba desesperado, angustiado y preocupado, se acercó a la madre y tomó el pulso de su cuello, seguía viva.

Pocos minutos después, para su suerte, llegó la ambulancia y el personal técnico de emergencias médicas la revisó, descubriendo que se encontraba en una situación crítica y debía ser trasladada al hospital inmediatamente. Después las patrullas no tardaron en llegar, interrogando al hombre que había visto tal escena.

El hombre, que se presentó con el nombre de William Smith, miró la carriola con el par de bebés en el. Se acercó y los miró, les dijo al par de oficiales que él llevaría a los niños al hospital.

* * *

Año 2013, Domingo, 30 de junio.

San Diego, California, Estados Unidos.

La joya, Parque Scripps.

Las áreas verdes estaban empapadas por la gente del lugar, el día familiar de la semana era importante para muchos de los habitantes del lugar, por lo que aprovechaban del parque para juntarse. El día era soleado y la temperatura era agradable para el lugar, Scripps estaba frente al mar, por lo que los invasores del verde lugar podían disfrutar de un aire agradable.

Entre una de las tantas reuniones y fiestas del lugar, una familia de siete personas y dos mascotas disfrutaban de un día de picnic, donde el almuerzo eran sándwiches y refrescos. Los más jóvenes, que eran cinco, estaban jugando voleibol alegremente mientras que el par de mayores estaban sentados junto con un par de Golden retriver de cinco y seis años, macho y hembra.

—Es bueno saber que podamos ver a nuestros hijos de esta manera ¿Verdad William? —Preguntó la mujer que estaba a su lado, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ondulados, tez morena clara, ojos verdosos y de una estatura mediana –aproximadamente 1.65-, delgada y conservada, con una edad de 43 años. Lucía con un short percador blanco y largo, junto con una blusa sin mangas amarillo fuerte con un lazo del mismo color, se mostraba con unas sandalias de tela blanca que pasaban entre el primer y segundo dedo.

—Sí, estoy orgulloso de los cinco — sonrió el hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, de edad de 43 años, igual que su esposa.

Los cinco jóvenes que jugaban, sonreían ampliamente y reían por cada broma o mala jugada que hacían. Todos, físicamente eran muy distintos entre ellos. Todos de distintas edades.

—Vamos Sakura, yo sé que puedes hacer más que eso —Habló una joven de 21 años, tez de un café fuerte y ojos verdosos, cabello negro exageradamente chino y peinado en una coleta que se miraba grande y esponjada, se caracterizaba por sus labios muy carnosos, era delgada y alta. Vestía de una camisa anaranjada deportiva, unos shorts cortos blanco junto con unos tenis del mismo color.

—No me subestimes Carol —Sonrió la mencionada, una chica oriental, ojos rasgados y verdosos, cabello castaño largo y lacio, delgada y tez blanca. Vestía con una camiseta de algodón con tirantes al hombro color amarillo claro junto con un pantalón corto rosa que se ajustaba a la altura de su ombligo, y unos tenis converse blancos. La chica golpeó el balón con las yemas de sus dedos, aventándola arriba de ella a una gran altura. Se movió, para dejarle el paso a un chico de cabellos castaños y al igual que ella, oriental. —Vamos Xiao Lang, enséñales —Sonrió al ver el remate que le dio a Carol, quien lo recibió con dificulta y ambos chocaron palmas.

—Adoro cuando me das el pase —Decía el chico, que era más alto que la castaña -1.83 metros-, cabellos castaño oscuro, tez morena clara, ojos cafés achocolatados, delgado y de músculos notablemente trabajados, pero sin exagerar. Llevaba una playera de tirantes color verde claro con un short largo pescador color verde hoja y unas sandalias negras.

—El dúo Killer volvió a hacer de las suyas — suspiró un chico con rastas cafés recogidos en una coleta, de tez moreno claro y al igual que Xiao Lang, sus músculos estaban bien ejercitados, de altura más hasta que su hermano oriental, 1.88 metros, sus ojos eran azules y al igual que Carol, poseía unos labios gruesos. Su vestimenta era una camiseta blanca con cuello en "V" y manga larga que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y unos shorts blancos lasgos de tela blanca delgada.

—Hermano Shechi, Hermano Shechi —Le llamó un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdosos. —Vamos a la playa —El niño, que era claramente el menor de los cinco, miró a su hermano el más grande que tenía 25 años y lo agarró de la mano, queriéndoselo llevar de ahí.

—German, te he dicho que me llamo Nick, llámame por mi nombre —Se agachó a su altura y le sonrió, mostrándole una sonrisa Colgate.

—Shechi — Y su hermano puso sus ojos en blanco y frunció los labios.

—Nick— volvió a repetir.

—Shechi— Eso ya se lo estaba tomando como un desafío.

—Nick —y así siguió la pelea entre el más grande y el más pequeño.

—Nick — mencionó entre tanto pelear por los nombres que cada vez lo repetían más rápido.

—Shechi…—y al darse cuenta— ¡Oye! No es justo — y todos los hermanos quienes estaban poniendo atención a tal escena empezaron a reír.

—Shechi —gritó el niño con una voz aguda y alegre mientras abrazaba las piernas peludas de su hermano.

—Vamos "Sechi" lleva a la playa a tu hermanito. —Se burló Carol y este solo la miró con una cara enojada que lo hacía lucir chistoso y los hermanos empezaron a reír.

Los cinco hermanos eran muy unidos, Carol, Sakura y Syaoran asistían a la universidad estudiando la carrera de economía, administración de empresas y contaduría, "Shechi" trabaja junto con su padre William en manejar la cadena de restaurantes "CCS" de comida rápida que se encontraba en todo Estados Unidos y por ultimo German, un niño de siete años que asistía a la primaria.

Por ley familiar, todos los domingos se juntaban para salir, no novias, no novios, no amigos, solos en familia. No importaba que tan lejos estaban, no importaba en qué situación se encontraban, su padre William, los había educado con la estricta regla de nunca faltar es día de la semana. Los jóvenes, nunca les ha incomodado la regla, al contrario, les fascinada estar juntos y disfrutaban de aquellos momentos.

Nick y el pequeño se alejaron al mar y los otros tres hermanos se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaban. Sakura tomó la pelota deportiva y la puso bajo su brazo sosteniéndola con su delgada y bien formada cintura. Caminaron a donde estaban sus padres sentados en la manta blanca, y los acompañaron en la misma posición que ellos, claro, después de quitarse los zapatos y pisar en el pedazo de tela. La castaña dejó a un lado la pelota y tomó una refrescante botella de agua helada, después de beber la mitad Syaoranse la quitó y se tomó la otra mitad.

—Esa era mi agua Syaoran—hizo un puchero su hermana menor, cosa que se le hizo de lo más adorable.

—Hay más botellas bebé, no te enojes o te saldrán canas —se burló a lo que ella le soltó un codazo en el brazo y ahora, era ella quien reía al ver su expresión de dolor.

—No soy una bebé, tengo 23 años, ya soy grande —sonrió ampliamente y puso un signo de paz con los dedos.

—Mientras yo siga siendo el mayor, tu siempre serás la bebé — sabía que con ese comentario había ganado la pequeña discusión y empezó a reír levemente.

—¡Hay Syaoran! —Puso sus ojos en blanco y le dio un sape en la cabeza, causando que el la agachara y la mirara de mala manera.

Sus miradas eran retadoras, ninguno se movía, ninguno cambiaba su gesto. El ambiente se puso tenso por un momento, Carol los miraba con atención, sabía lo que pasaría después, los padres tan solo se miraron interrogativamente y después volvieron a mirar a sus hijos.

Sakura fue la primera en levantarse y salió corriendo descalza por el pasto, siendo perseguida por el castaño. Ambos corrían como si fuera un maratón, el mayor detrás de la oji-verde y esta solo empezaba a reír mientras corría. Ambos tenían la condición suficiente para recorrer el parque, por lo que duraron mucho tiempo corriendo, Syaoran tratando de atraparla, sabía que le costaría pues su hermana corría más rápido que él, a pesar de que él tenía las piernas más largas.

Pronto se perdieron en la vista de la familia, estos solo miraban divertida la escena, de los cinco, se sabía que este par eran los más apegados, en la universidad y en casa, siempre estaban juntos, era rara vez cuando se separaban, muchas veces los llegaron a confundir como una pareja, pero ellos siempre afirmaban ser hermanos.

Los cuatro hijos eran conscientes de ser adoptados, pero ese motivo era más que suficiente para fortalecer su relación con su padre, porque era su padre, él los crió desde pequeños, el los miró crecer, él los educó, él les dio amor, él fue y seguirá siendo su padre.

German, que era el más pequeño, era el único hijo de sangre del señor William. Su esposa y él habían decidido adoptar, no por no poder engendrar hijos, sino que querían ayudar a esos niños que les tocaron el corazón. Pero después de años, una sorpresa llegó a su vida y la mayor resultó preñada, sabían que podían solventar a un niño más, un niño que haya salido de ellos les fascinó y más cuando sus hijos aceptaron gustosamente la llegada de ese pequeño.

Su familia estaba llena de tranquilidad, sus hijos vivían una vida pacifica, no se peleaban, no causaban problemas en enemistad, no eran caprichosos, no pedían más ni menos.

Después de varios minutos, Nick y German se juntaron nuevamente con la familia, el más pequeño tomaba de la mano a su hermano mayor y marchaba alegremente tarareando una canción de niños. Ambos decidieron tomar agua fría y después, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, soltaron un sonido que daba a entender que disfrutaron del líquido helado.

—¿Dónde están ese dúo de Killer? —Preguntó el de rastas.

—Persiguiéndose el uno al otro, ya sabes, lo de siempre. — contestó Carol, riendo un poco.

—Nunca cambian —comentó.

Siguieron platicando después de eso, el par de orientales aun no aparecía, no le tomaron mucha importancia pues ellos siempre tardaban en regresar, hasta que Syaoran alcanzara a Sakura. Pero pasaron un par de horas y ellos no regresaban, la madre adoptiva se empezó a preocupar y le pidió a su marido que les llamara al celular. Ninguno de los dos contestó, Nick trataba de ver si se encontraban a los alrededores del parque pero ni rastro de ellos. Los padres y los tres hermanos se empezaron preocupar y German empezó a llorar.

Los buscaron por un buen rato por los alrededores, Carol los fue a buscar a la playa pero ni su sombra se asomaba. El atardecer se estaba mostrando y ninguno aparecía. El celular de Nick empezó a vibrar en su pantalón y no tardó en contestar.

—¿Dónde carajos se metieron Syaoran? —habló Nick.

_—Nick, estoy en el hospital de Scripps . —_Soltó el castaño_ — No tarden —_Colgó, dejando preocupado a su hermano mayor.

—Syao…— no dijo más, había cortado la llamada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó su padre.

—Sakura está en el hospital —

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó?

!A mí me encantó! Sobre todo, Nick.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura?


	2. Decisión

Año 2013

San Diego, California, Estados Unidos.

Pasillo del Hospital Scripp, La jolla.

6:45 pm

Estaba mortificado, nervioso y preocupado, a su hermana la habían metido al quirófano de emergencia hace más de una hora. Solo miraba como un par de enfermeras salieron varias veces y su angustia crecía a cada segundo.

_Ese día iba todo bien, todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió salir del parque y él tras ella. Corrían por toda la cera que estaba frente a pequeños locales, entonces por algún motivo su hermana se paró y el no dudó en atraparla, sosteniéndola por la cintura. No hacía ruidos, ni tampoco se movía, esto hizo que él se extrañara y se puso frente a ella para mirarla._

_Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y pronto volvió a ver su vientre, estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que sus manos y prendas. Syaoran se asustó al ver como su hermana se desvanecía en sus brazos, asustado y empezando a temblar le empezó a gritar para que reaccionara pero ella seguía inconsciente. Levantó la blusa de la chica y aterrorizado se dio cuenta que era una herida de bala ¿A qué horas dispararon? Nunca lo escuchó, ni miró nada inusual._

—_Vamos Sakura, no te vayas — Sacó su celular y marcó al número de emergencias —Por favor manden una ambulancia, le han disparado a mi hermana —y le dio la dirección lo más rápido que pudo._

_De pronto, un chico apareció en la escena, afirmando que era un estudiante de medicina. El hermano sintió un ligero alivio al escuchar eso y al ver como el joven atendía a su hermana, se calmó un poco._

—_Está perdiendo mucha sangre —Eso alertó al castaño. — ¿Marcaste a emergencias? —Él contestó rápido con un sí, y después de eso, el chico sacó una camisa de su mochila y lo puso sobre la herida. —Esto evitará que la sangre no salga tan rápido._

_Mientras que Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, el estudiante mantenía revisando su pulso, la gente que los rodeaba estaban asustados y sorprendidos, pues ninguno sabía qué hacer. Xiao Lang, quien estaba aún alterado por la situación lo único en lo que pensaba era en su preciada hermana ¿Qué haría si la perdía? ¿Qué sería de él y su vida? Ella era lo más importante para él, el motivo de su existencia, de su felicidad, de su estabilidad, de su todo. Volteó a verla, parecía que estaba dormida, parecía que no sufría e ignoraba la situación en la que estaba._

_Pronto, la ambulancia hizo presencia en el lugar y un par de hombres se apresuraron en examinar a la chica para después llevársela y junto con ella, al hermano._

_Después de entrar a la ambulancia, los médicos trataban de parar el sangrado. Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital donde un par de enfermeros los esperaban ya listos. Al bajarla del transporte de emergencia, inmediatamente se la llevaron y solo le preguntaron al joven que la acompañaba si era mayor de edad a lo que él asintió con la cabeza. Syaoran la acompañaba alado de la camilla que la habían puesto, junto con las enfermeras y un doctor, pero llegó a un punto en que no lo dejaron seguir con ella, mirando cómo se cerraban aquel par de puertas blancas, quedándose ahí parado, preocupado por su hermana._

Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos alborotados, sabía que con eso no se sentiría mejor pero necesitaba una manera de liberar aquella preocupación y pensar positivamente. Se sentó en las sillas del pasillo del hospital, ya llevaba más de 15 minutos esperando. Sus pies se movían, mostrando su desesperación por recibir noticias de su hermana.

Sacó su celular, doce llamadas perdidas de su padre y Nick. Decidió llamar, avisándoles de la situación y después colgó.

Pasaron los minutos, tiempo que se le pasó como una eternidad, tiempo donde no sabía nada de su hermana, tiempo donde quería perder la paciencia que tenía y entrar a la fuerza para ver como estaba, para ver si estaba a salvo. Tenía que vivir, por él…por ella, no se podía ir así, no podía dejarlo tan pronto, no debía, no podía. Sí, estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía pero poco le importaba porque la quería viva y con él, con nadie más.

Su familia llegó pronto junto a él, preguntando sobre la situación. Él les empezó a contar lo sucedido, causando que la familia se preocupara, se angustiara. La madre empezó a llorar y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y la otra a la cintura, tratando de controlar su llanto, Nick solo se sentó con una cara de preocupación, Carol se mantenía tranquila, recargada en la pared y cruzada de brazos, German quien se había quedado dormido después de llorar y William quien lo tenía cargando en brazos, también estaba muy preocupado.

—Sakura es fuerte, saldrá de esta —La voz de Carol se escuchó serena y tranquila.

"_Familiares de Sakura Smith"_

El nerviosismo aumentó al escuchar esas palabras, los padres y hermanos se acercaron al médico quien vestía de azul completamente, el medico los miró y les dijo:

—Necesitamos a un donante de sangre— y todos miraron a Shaoran.

—Yo puedo hacerlo — Se ofreció Nick.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? — Preguntó el doctor.

—A negativo —

—Igual que yo— Mencionó Shaoran.

—Vengan los dos—Y se fueron ambos chicos con el —En caso de que alguno de ustedes no pueda donarle por sangre contaminada —Iban a renegar pero el medico no los dejó— reglas del hospital. — Y se quedaron callados. — ¿Usted es su hermano, no? —Se refirió a Xiao Lang— Me refiero de sangre— Aclaró y el menor de los 3 asintió con la cabeza. —Primero examinaremos su sangre y después verán los resultados.

Llegaron a una de las habitaciones del hospital y los hicieron sentarse en una silla para inyectarlos en el ante-brazo a ambos, por diferentes enfermeras. Se pudo ver cómo les pasaban el algodón con alcohol y después la inyección, poco a poco succionaba la sangre, llenándola por completo y después retiraron la aguja del área. Se les puso un pequeño curita redondo y salieron del lugar.

Pasó el tiempo, 45 minutos, 45 largos minutos donde la familia seguía alerta, nerviosa y preocupada. El médico no daba noticias de ella.

* * *

Año 2013

San Diego, California, Estados Unidos.

Hospital Scripps, La Jolla.

9:05 PM

Sus ojos se abrían con pesadez ¿Dónde estaba? Se quiso levantar un poco pero una mano se lo impidió, reconocería ese tacto donde sea, sonrió y se volvió a recostar. Una vez que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital ¿Qué le había pasado? Estaban en el parque jugando voleibol, después recordó que Shaoran la perseguía y después… ¡Le habían disparado!

Llevó su mano derecha a su estómago, descubriendo una venda que le rodeaba todo el lugar. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y subió su mirada, encontrándose con la de Shaoran.

—Hermano— El rostro de él se miraba extraño, algo en él había cambiado, lo hacía lucir distinto. Algo que nunca había visto en Xiao Lang.

—Sakura— La nombró, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tratando de no lastimarla. —Nos diste un gran susto. —

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Le preguntó.

—Una bala perdida—Se sentó en el borde de la camilla—Al parecer un par de hombres estaban asaltando una de las tiendas, uno de los asaltantes disparó a lo estúpido y te dio a ti. —Explicó. —Perdiste mucha sangre, afortunadamente sí no hubiera llegado ese estudiante…yo…—Apretó sus puños y desvió la mirada causando que sus cabellos cayeran por su rostro y cubriera sus ojos.

—Todo está bien Xiao Lang, yo estoy aquí —Le sonrió.

—Sakura —Quería decirle, quería contarle, pero sabía que no podía. Revelarle tan dolorosa verdad la destrozaría, no podría soportaría verla triste. Las cosas cambiarían, ellos cambiarían.

—¿Sí? —curiosa por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, movió un poco la cabeza.

—No, nada. — Sonrió, revolviendo sus cabellos. —Iré por algo de café, esta noche me permitieron quedarme contigo. — Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedó ahí parado, se mordió el labio tratando de evitar que salieran las lágrimas y algún ruido pero no funcionó, las empezó a derramar.

"_Ustedes no son hermanos de sangre"_

Recordaba las palabras del doctor, después que le mostró los resultados.

"_Era importante que lo supieras"_

Solamente él lo sabía, era un secreto entre él y el doctor. No quiso decirle a su familia, era algo que no le diría a nadie. A nadie.

"_No debería de privarle el saberlo"_

¿Por qué no? Todo seguiría igual.

"_Estas siendo egoísta Shaoran"_

Se decía a sí mismo, si, lo estaba siendo pero no podía evitarlo.

"_No importa, es por su bien…por…su…mi bien"_

Y las lágrimas empezaron a salir descontroladamente, se agachó, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Era doloroso, muy doloroso para él la situación, la noticia, su relación con su hermana, el secreto. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Por qué? Porque la amaba, la amaba con el alma y temía que si ella sabía la verdad se apartara de su lado y no regresara, porque ese era el único lazo que los unía, el único con el que podía retenerla junto a él.

* * *

5 de agosto del 2013 San Diego,

California, Estados Unidos.

Universidad UC San Diego, La Joya.

—El traslado está hecho, te debes presentar el día 19 de agosto, aquí está tu documentación—Una mujer de entregó una carpeta amarilla y después le sonrió, el joven castaño se despidió y se alejó del lugar.

"_Esto será lo mejor"_

Con esas palabras, Shaoran salió de aquel edificio.

El chico caminó por la universidad, extrañaría el lugar, extrañaría todos esos momentos que vivió con Sakura, con sus amigos, con su familia.

Como era de esperarse, su hermana no lo tomó nada bien la decisión de irse a estudiar a otra ciudad, lejos de ella, lejos de todo lo que vivieron.

Después de pensarlo, él nunca le dijo nada a la castaña ni a su familia en relación con la revelación en el examen de sangre. No quiso hacerlo. Ni lo haría, ese sería su secreto.

Se iría, era hora de irse, tenía que hacerlo para olvidarla, sabía que nunca le correspondería, sabía de sus sentimientos por él, que solo lo miraba como su hermano y aunque supiera la verdad ella lo seguiría queriendo igual, era lo que más le dolía, que sabía, sabía que a pesar de que le dijera la verdad seguiría siendo su hermano, solo su hermano y nada más.

Después de que se enteró nada fue igual, se distanciaba de ella, buscaba pretextos para irse de casa, incluso, lo que nunca hizo: emborracharse. Su padre habló con él, preguntándole el porqué de su actitud, Nick le llamó la atención y Sakura, ella lo miró con preocupación y trató de pedirle una explicación a lo que él solo le sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

Habló con sus padres, por su cambio de escuela. William al ver el rostro decisivo de su hijo, no pudo negarse y dando la aprobación, se hicieron todos los trámites para ingresarlo a la Universidad de Washington D.C, al otro lado de Estados Unidos.

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso.


End file.
